Disaster reunites
by MFord89
Summary: Oliver broke them apart. Now, they have found a way back to each other. Something awful happens to Ryan and Marissa because of Oliver. Something that will bother her for maybe the rest of her life. Summer and Seth will also have a good storyline in this.
1. Default Chapter

Disaster reunites  
  
Summary: Oliver broke Marissa and Ryan apart. Right now, Marissa thinks that Ryan is just being jealous, and not trusting, so she ended it. Well, soon enough, she will find out for herself that Oliver isn't normal, and Ryan was right. It might not end all that great at first. But this painful experience will bring Ryan and Marissa closer then every before. This is also going to have Seth and Summer together, all though, at first Summer will be with Luke.  
  
A/N: Well their making us wait three weeks for a new episode and it had been driving me nuts. So ever since then, I've wanted to like know what happens. Well, I am going to come up with my own stuff for this, given what I saw in the add. Well the whole Summer and Luke thing it not really coming up, I don't think, but Summer and Seth is. Well anyway let me know what you think. Reviews or great or e-mail me, Mford89@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All though the guys (Ryan!) are very hot, I don't own ANY OF THE OC CHARACTERS. Oh well, just got that straight.  
  
Ryan had just gotten home from his fight with Oliver. He didn't want to go back to his behavior of the past, but after that comment Oliver said to him about Marissa, it was hard not to. Marissa, right now, was out of his life. Which inside was killing him. She was Ryan's world. All he wanted was for her to be safe. It wasn't a jealousy game, it was the truth. Marissa was probably with Oliver right now, comforting him over what had just happened. The thought of that revolted Ryan totally killing him inside. It wasn't supposed to be like this at all.  
  
Marissa was at Oliver's, just as Ryan thought.  
  
"Do you need ice?" She called from his kitchen.  
  
Truthfully, he wasn't all that hurt. Nothing all that bad happened, just a few angry swings. Oliver didn't act like that though. He acted like he was in the worst pain ever.  
  
"Yeah, please, " He groaned to her.  
  
Marissa brought him the ice pack. She just didn't understand it. True, Ryan did have a past of this kind of thing, but ever since she knew him he had never done anything bad. It didn't make sense to her. Oliver was such a nice guy, and didn't he trust her? Then he had to read through her private property. Now she lost trust for him, and like that, it had been over. Even though she was mad at Ryan, she didn't want it to be over. Every part of her still loved Ryan, Oliver and her were nothing but good friends. Marissa honestly believed that.  
  
She gave Oliver the ice pack, and pat him on the head, "I'm sorry about all this, I really am."  
  
Oliver just nodded, "This isn't your fault, don't be sorry."  
  
"Well, I am sorry to do this, but I have to go home. It's getting kind of late and I should have been home a few hours ago. I'll see you tomorrow though." She waved goodbye and walked out to head home. First she needed to make a stop at the Cohen's.  
  
Summer tried calling Marissa's cell phone, no answer. Where was she? Seth was probably with Anna, so she didn't want to call him. She was bored, and it was a Friday night. Looking through the phonebook in her cell phone, she reached Luke. Why not call him? She needed a break from thinking about Seth, and Luke did say she was looking hott. Without thinking about it anymore, she called. It rang a few times, then he answered.  
  
"Hey," was how he answered.  
  
"Luke," She laughed nervously, "It's Summer. I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out tonight? I know it is like short notice, but I'm really bored, and yeah I was just wondering."  
  
"No, it's not to much short notice. I'm not doing anything tonight. I'll swing by an hour to pick you up and we can go for a walk on the beach or something."  
  
"Ok, sounds good."  
  
Yeah, Summer was determined to get Seth Cohen off her mind, at least for a little bit.  
  
Marissa soon reached the Cohen's house. She parked in the driveway, a little nervous to go up there. She couldn't be afraid, she just had to do it.  
  
Marissa knocked on the door, "Ryan, it's me."  
  
He was in there, thinking she would never talk to him again, he quickly answered, "Marissa?"  
  
She smiled, "Can I come in for a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, of course you can!"  
  
They both got in and sat down on the bed, he could tell she wanted to talk, "I made a very stupid decision earlier. Saying it was over with us. I didn't mean it, I was just mad you didn't trust me, and you invaded me. Oliver is a really nice guy, and you need to get over this whole thing Ryan. I love you, and trust me I know how much it sucks when someone cheats on you, and I would never, ever do that. I know you don't trust people easy, and I don't expect you to trust him right away, but you should really trust me, you're girlfriend."  
  
"Marissa, I do trust you. He did say to me, that he thought you two were meant to be, that is why I hurt him. Look, Marissa I think he is after you."  
  
"Ryan, I told you not to worry, please, lets not talk about him anymore."  
  
She kissed him, and he kissed her back. He didn't expect it to be back this soon, the hugging and kissing. It was though.  
  
About an hour later, as promised, Luke showed up at the Robert home. Summer had changed into jeans and red tee shirt. Her hair was down straight on her shoulders, and she looked really pretty.  
  
Luke smiled at her, "Wow, you look great."  
  
Summer sighed, "This feels like a date."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
They went off to the beach and walked down. Luke and her were talking, and getting a long. Before, they had only talked about Marissa, but this time, she didn't come up at all. They simply learned about each other. The more Summer got to know him, she started liking him. She wasn't sure if this was wrong. To like Luke. Since he was Marissa's ex-boyfriend and all. Marissa was over him though, so it wasn't a big deal, or at least, she didn't think.  
  
Marissa left Ryan's, after of course making out for a little bit. Then it dawned on her she had left her cell phone at Oliver's. She would just have to go back and get it, then she could go home.  
  
Seth walked into the pool room, "Am I out of it or did I just see Marissa walk out of here?"  
  
Ryan nodded, "Yeah, you did. We made up we're back together. She assured me I have nothing to worry about. I think he's bad, and especially after what he told me today that he is in love with her, I am worried. I can't get involved anymore, unless he actually does something to her."  
  
"I feel like crap. Anna and I just broke up."  
  
"Really why?"  
  
"She thinks I still like Summer," He gulped a little.  
  
"Do you man?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, yeah, I do know. Yes I still like her."  
  
"Wow, I didn't see that coming."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"Nah, not at all."  
  
Seth just nodded, "Well I'm going to go watch TV or something, I'll talk to you later."  
  
Meanwhile, Summer and Luke were still walking across the beach, headed back to her house, right a long the beach front. As the approached the door, he kissed her. It lasted a few moments. She reached in for another one.  
  
"Well Luke, I had an awesome time tonight," She smiled, "I'd like to do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, it was a blast. I'll give you a call if you want."  
  
"Yeah that would be nice."  
  
They kissed, a few more times, then he left. As soon as she got in the house she sighed. He had been great tonight, the whole date, everything. Some how, she seemed to be thinking of Seth Cohen, more then Luke, who she had just had like a perfect date with. She really needed to tell Seth, but he was with Anna, so what was the point? It was driving her crazy though. When she got into the house, she saw she had a message in the kitchen. She pressed the button down, and couldn't believe who she heard.  
  
"Uh hey Summer, it's me, Seth. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out. Before you say no, I just wanted to let you know that Anna and I broke up, so she won't be there. Not that it's a date, but ya know, well give me a call. You're cell phone was off so I had tried here, but yeah, call me."  
  
She smiled, this was too weird. It was like she got what she wanted. She quickly reached for the phone and dialed the Cohen's number.  
  
"Hello?" Ryan answered.  
  
"Hey, is Seth there, it's Summer."  
  
"Yeah, of course, I'll go get him."  
  
Seth was sitting on the couch just watching TV, wondering if calling Summer had been the right thing or not. He wanted to hear from her so bad, then Ryan came in.  
  
"Seth, phones for you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Summer," He smiled at him, "Be in the pool room later, I won't details on this conversation."  
  
Ryan then walked out, and Seth picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Cohen! Hey, um, I was returning your call, I can come over tomorrow. I think it would be fun, date or whatever it is."  
  
"Date?" He smiled.  
  
"Well, I mean it kind of sounds like one."  
  
"If you want it to be, it's a date."  
  
She smiled, "Ok, so like what time should I come over?"  
  
"Whenever you want. I'll be here all day, just give me a call when you're up and ready, maybe we can spend the day together."  
  
"Awesome sounds great!"  
  
Then Seth heard a beep on the line, "Alright, well I have a beep, so make sure you call me tomorrow, I can't wait."  
  
"Alright, I will, good night Cohen."  
  
Seth smiled and switched over, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey is Ryan or Marissa there?" It was Marissa's dad.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
He walked down to the pool room, "Ryan, phone."  
  
Ryan answered it, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ryan is Marissa with you? Or have you seen her today?"  
  
"Yeah she was here a few hours ago, around 8," Ryan looked a little nervous.  
  
"Oh alright. It's just I don't think she has been home since after school, and she is not answering her cell phone."  
  
"I think I have an idea where she might be, I'll call you back."  
  
"Please do, if you here anything, I'm really worried. She usually never does anything like this."  
  
Ryan asked Sandy if could borrow the car, he didn't even ask why, which was good. Ryan had to go over there. Not to start trouble, but because he was worried. This was bad, he knew she was at Oliver's house. He could just feel it in his bones. It took him about 15 minutes to get there.  
  
He knocked on the door, he could hear them in there.  
  
Ryan tried calling Marissa, and she picked up, "Oh my god Ryan, you have to help me!" Is how she answered.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oliver is in here, I'm in his house, and he is being really scary. I should have listened."  
  
Then Oliver came out with a gun, and pointed at Marissa, "RYAN HE IS A GUN!"  
  
"Put the phone down, PLEASE." Oliver yelled at her.  
  
She hung up and cried, "Oliver please don't do anything crazy."  
  
She had gone back over there to get her phone, and somehow she mentioned how her and Ryan hot gotten back together. He went crazy, and started saying how in love with her he was. How he would die without her. She tried to leave, but he said he would kill himself. Now, the gun was there. What if he killed her, then himself? Would he be that crazy? She was scared. She cried, Ryan went to go get security.  
  
As soon as he walked away, he heard the gun go off. Maybe it was just a random shoot, maybe he shot himself, but what if it was Marissa. He kept running to get security.  
  
A/N: Hey! I know it is not all that long, but at least a start. I have some time this week to update, so I might as soon as I get home in a few hours, all you have to do is let me know! Review or e-mail me, Mford89@aol.com I love hearing feedback. I am also sorry because I don't have someone who check my grammar and spelling, and I am really bad at it. I do check over my work, but I always do miss some, so please don't be mad. 


	2. Chapter 2! I am not good w chapter name...

A/N: Hey! I love the OC so much, and just had to write this. I got a review today, so I decided to update. So if you like it, let me know by reviewing or e-mailing me, Mford89@aol.com Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me, I wouldn't mind owning Ryan, but I don't. I don't own of the characters of the OC! Fox does! So yeah I just had to make that clear.  
  
Ryan and Marissa sat in the hospital. Both of them were ok, at least physically. Marissa had witnessed something truthfully scary tonight. She saw Oliver kill himself. He shot himself right in the head. Marissa couldn't stop blaming herself Ryan could have said a big 'I told you so' but he didn't. Instead he was a shoulder for her to cry on, because he loved her. Both of them had to be there, since both of them were there, they were doing tests to find out how he died. For a moment, Marissa thought Oliver was going to shoot her, the gun had been pointed at her and everything.  
Then he smiled, like everything was going to be ok and backed away.  
  
"I love you Marissa and always will!" He said, giving this harsh smile at her.  
  
Then he took the gun to his head. When Ryan heard the gun, instead of running, he turned back. All these thoughts of what could have happened ran through his head, mostly something happening to Marissa. He ran into the door, getting it open, and saw Oliver on the ground, with a shot taken to the head. Marissa was in total shock just staring. Ryan ran up to Marissa and hugged her close. She was so shook up over it.  
  
After a few moments, Ryan had this time called the police. They took Oliver in an ambulance and Ryan and Marissa rode over there, where Marissa got some tests done to make sure she wasn't in shock or anything. Marissa was fine physically, but mentally she was a wreck. Now they waited.  
  
A doctor came out, "Well the cause of death was indeed proved to be suicide, so  
  
you can go now.  
  
Marissa nodded and both her and Ryan walked out to the car. She got into Ryan's and just cried.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home, or what?" He said, looking sympathetically at her.  
  
"No, I can't go back there tonight. I am too scared to be a lone. Can I back to the pool house with you?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah of course."  
  
It didn't take them long to get there. Ryan figured he would take Marissa to get her car tomorrow or something like that. Marissa walked into the pool house, and Ryan took Marissa's cell phone and called Mr. Copper.  
  
"Uh hey, I just wanted to let you know I have Marissa with me. She had been with Oliver, and he uh, killed himself, right in front of her. She is going to spend the night here. She'll probally be back to your place in the morning."  
  
He just sighed, "Oh god, I feel so bad. After all that had happened, she didn't need that. Yeah she can stay there, I think she needs that. Well call tomorrow, or have her call. Thanks for finding her Ryan."  
  
Ryan nodded, "Not a problem."  
  
He closed the phone and walked back in. Marissa was on his bed crying. Ryan then went up to her and hugged her. She felt so isolated. Even though Ryan was there for her, no one else could ever understand this feeling, unless they had been through it before.  
  
"I feel so guilty Ryan. I should have listened to you. When you warned me a long time ago, I hate myself for it."  
  
"Marissa, I did warn you, but for your own good. You couldn't have known though. I mean he was all nice and sweet around you. It's ok Marissa, it will all be fine. I am here for you, always."  
  
Marissa just nodded, "Thank you Ryan, you're making me feel better, slowly."  
  
He nodded, "Well I am going to go take a shower, you don't mind, do you?"  
  
"No, I might go in after though, if I am not too tired."  
  
"Alright, I won't take very long."  
  
It did help being around Ryan, who knows what would happen if she was back home. She hated being there. It was better then living with her Mom though. Last year been one of the worst to live through, but this year was going to be up there too it seemed. Ryan was the only good thing in her life. She had no money, her relationship with her mother and sister were getting worse to say the least, and now, she felt at least partly responsible for the death of Oliver. In her oversized purse the looked at the vodka and bottle of pills. She could just throw them down her throat and finish it off with the vodka. But it wouldn't help. Ryan would come in, see her passed out, and take her to the hospital. Just like before. Which had gotten her into the whole mess, because that later lead to therapy which is where she met Oliver.  
  
Maybe she needed to stop being so selfish. True her life wasn't the greatest right now, and she had just faced something hard to deal with, it wasn't worth taking her life over. She could get through this. Her best friend Summer, her good friend Seth, and of course she had Ryan. Maybe her family life wasn't the best, and maybe she wasn't rich anymore, it would all be ok.  
  
From a distant, she saw Ryan get in the shower, because the door had been left open a crack. When she was with Ryan, it all would be ok.  
  
As Marissa could have predicted she fell asleep while Ryan was in the shower. By the time he was done, it we all after 1 in the morning. He pulled the blanket over her, and moved into next to her, putting his arm around her. He hated that this happened to her, Marissa didn't deserve this.  
  
Marissa had been in a deep slumber, when she awoke in a cold sweat. It was all a dream, but it wasn't. In her dream, Oliver had been there. It was basically his suicide all over again. It did happen though. The same flash back happened over and over again. His cold dead face. Tears came out of her eyes in remembrance of the event. Ryan heard it and woke up.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked her, coming off really concerned.  
  
She cried, "I just had a dream, with Oliver in it. I am so glad I am here Ryan. You have no idea how scared I am right now . . . "  
  
Her head rested into Ryan's chest and she cried. He put his hands through her hair and got her back into a deep sleep. This was not going to be an easy thing to deal with.  
  
It was now morning. Seth had been up for a few hours. Last night, he had slept well, but he was so excited about the upcoming day. He sat in the kitchen, eating a bagel and having some coffee. Usually Ryan was out here. Seth decided to go check and see what was up wit him.  
  
He knocked once, firmly on the door, but decided just to open it, since it was open. He saw both him and Marissa sleeping.  
  
Then he heard the phone ring, he ran to get it, "Hello?" Seth answered.  
  
"Hey Cohen! It's me, Summer. I'm all like dressed and ready so when did you want to get together."  
  
"You can come over now if you want, and we'll figure things out from there. Do you want a ride."  
  
"Yeah, a ride would be helpful. I can't get a hold of Coop, so I need one."  
  
"Yeah, I'll come and get you. Marissa is here. She slept over last night I think."  
  
"Oh okay! Well see you soon."  
  
He hung up and smiled and went out to the driveway.  
  
It was now around noon and Marissa and Ryan both woke up. The first thing they did with kiss, Marissa stared into Ryan's eyes for a while. Lying here, looking in his eyes, arms around her, it was just perfect. The thought of sticking a bunch pills and alcohol into herself didn't come into her mind when she was with him.  
  
Seth picked up Summer, soon after the call ended and drove her back to the house. They walked in and sat down.  
  
"So what should we do?" Summer asked.  
  
"Well I kind of have this whole day planned. I was thinking about driving down to Palm springs for the day, since it doesn't take that long to get there, stroll around the beach, nice romantic dinner. I want our first date to be perfect Summer. Well I mean I know we never declared it an official date, but I mean I was hoping. Because dates aren't always declared right? Sometimes it is just that feeling."  
  
She smiled, it was cute how he rambled like an idiot, "Oh my god. Yeah, it is a date. You're so sweet Cohen."  
  
He was amazed she liked the idea. Of course he liked her a lot, but usually she had a little bit of bitchiness in her. Today was being totally sweet. It was great.  
  
A/n: Yes, I know it was short, especially for the wait. I will update sooner this time. Review if you want! Bye! 


End file.
